


"You heard me.  Take.  It.  Off"

by clearascountryair



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 3x18, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Romance, Smut, i guess?, kinda angsty too, the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:45:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearascountryair/pseuds/clearascountryair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in Bucharest<br/>Prompt fill for anonymous.  FS + "You heard me.  Take.  It.  Off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You heard me.  Take.  It.  Off"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the closest thing to proper smut I've ever written. So, I threw some angst in there for good measure
> 
> Thanks agentcalliope for beta-ing!

In that moment, Jemma decided that if she could never access oxygen again, she would be content.  She didn’t need it.  She had Fitz over her and around her and, fuck all cliches, kissing her as she had never been kissed before.  Instinctively, she brought a leg up around his waist, letting him press fully against her, and she let out a muffled moan into his mouth when his hand immediately moved from her hair to her thigh, wrapping under her and grabbing her through her trousers, pulling her more tightly against him.  She tangled the fingers of hand in his hair and brought the other down his back, grabbing his bum and pulling him to her.  Fitz cursed into her mouth before breaking their kiss and moving down to her neck.  Jemma let out an almost embarrassingly high-pitched squeal as she tilted her head further back into the pillows.  Letting his name spill uncontrollably from her lips, she brought her other leg up to wrap her legs together behind him.  His other hand slid out from behind her neck, trailing down her side and joining the other in holding her as close to him as he possibly could.  He squeezed her hard--in any other situation, too hard--dragging his fingers from her ass down her thighs, causing a loud squeal of sweaty skin rubbing against leather.  

Immediately, he collapsed against her, laughing into her neck.

“How..?” he sputtered.  He ran his hands up and down her thighs, his skin squeaking against the material, until, with a groan far less pleasurable than her last, Jemma reached down and grabbed his wrists.

“You’re ruining the moment,” she said, but still smiled.

“Me?!” Fitz pretended to sound scandalized.  “You’re the one wearing this _ridiculous_ leather contraption!”

Jemma raised an eyebrow.  “I thought you liked them.”  She pressed her hips up against him, relishing in the way he swallowed in an effort to hide just how right she was.

“Yeah...um, well, that was...that was before I discovered how _loud_ they are.  Really, can you even call them trousers?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, brought her hand down to her hip, and undid the side zipper.  “Then take them off.”

Fitz’s hands froze on her legs and he turned his head, resting his nose against her chin.  “I...yeah, um, yeah...I...are you sure?”

Jemma bit back a laugh and squeezed his ass again, simultaneously grinding up against him.  He let out a gasp as his fingers tightened once more around her tights.

“You heard me,” she said, bringing one hand to the collar of his shirt and pulling him so that his face hovered over hers.  “Take.  Them.  Off.”

Fitz groaned again and began kissing his way down her front, his mouth hot through the thin material of her shirt.  He pushed himself up on his knees, sitting between her legs and letting Jemma’s hand slip around to the front of his thighs, her fingers inching closer to the tent at the front of his trousers.  

“Don’t distract me, Simmons,” he said, the hoarseness of his voice betraying his attempt at seeming collected.  He pulled her her waistband, barely shimming her leggings a quarter of an inch down her hips.  She raised an eyebrow, letting her fingers ghost over him through his trousers.  Fitz let out a deep groan and grabbed her wrist, pinning it up by her shoulder.  He leaned forward to kiss her cheek.  “Wait your turn,” he said.

It was embarrassing, that that should make her whimper as it did.

Fitz pushed himself back up and return to his attempt to remove her leggings.  “This is ridiculous,” he finally mutter, the material not even low enough to make it seem like he had made any progress.

With a sigh, he leaned forward, balancing on his elbows and holding himself up just high enough that Jemma’s hips rolled up to nothing.  She pouted for a moment, but then grinned as she again wrapped both legs around him, letting her hands return to his ass.  Fitz practically growled as he let his weight drop down one her frantically searching for her mouth with his own.

“This is counterintuitive to things I’d really like to do,” he murmured against the corner of her mouth.

Jemma said nothing, but brought one hand between them to stroke him through his pants.  Fitz moaned, thrusting into her hand, hyper aware of Jemma’s laugh and her breath against his ear.

“You need to work on your dirty talk,” she said, sliding her hand out from the between them to thread through his hair.

In response, he ground his hips hard against her, and she tightened her hand in his hair.  “You know what I meant.”

“No, really, I don’t.  If you’d rather being playing videogames right now, I completely understand.”  She tightened her legs around him and grinned.  Fitz buried his face in her neck.

“Yeah, well, I might, seeing videogames don’t wear leather trousers so tight they prevent me from fucking them, do they?”

It took several moments before Jemma could find her voice.  “I’d, uh, I’m curious as to what you do with your video games, Fitz.”

“Another day,” he murmured.  “I’m kinda busy right now.”  He sucked lightly at her neck before pushing himself back up so he was kneeling between her legs, and went back to work on her leggings.  “Seriously, Jemma, can’t I just cut them off or something?”

Immediately, she propped herself up on her elbows.  “Don’t even bloody think about it.”

“I will buy you a new pair.  Hell, I will buy you ten new pairs.”

“They’re nine hundred dollar leggings! You’re not cutting them.”

Fitz froze, staring at her incredulously.  “Who the fuck pays nine hundred dollars for leggings?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Honestly, I don’t know.”

Jemma rolled her eyes.  “Fitz?”

“Nine hundred?”

“Can you please just take my pants off?”

“Right.”  And he went back to work.  Finally, he got them past her hips, and groaned at the sight of her, completely bare before him.  He allowed himself a minute to just stare at her, only half noticing when she found his hand with her own and intertwined her fingers.

“Are you really just going to sit there and _stare_ at my vagina all night?”

“Did you really go undercover without underwear?”

She laughed.  That hadn’t been what she had expected him to say.

“Did you think they’d let me into a place like that with underwear lines?  It would have blown our cover.”

“Yeah, but--”

“Are you complaining, Fitz?  Because I’ve got underwear in my bag, and I’ll put them on if you’re not going to get me off.”

Fitz nodded, his tongue dragging across his lower lip.  Jemma closed her eyes, her breath coming out in shakey pants.  She let out an almost embarrassing moan as Fitz ran his hands up her thighs and placed a kiss just above her knee.  Slowly, he began to move his lips up her legs, sliding his hands over her hips and under her shirt.

And Jemma froze.

Immediately her hands flew to his wrists, grabbing them tightly and pushing them back down.  She let out a choked breath and dug her fingernails into his skin.

“Don’t worry about that,” she said.  She hoped it would sound flirty

It didn’t.

“Jemma,” he said softly, making no effort to hide the concern and confusion in his voice.

She lifted her head to look down at him.  “What?  You need to take off my shirt to go down on me?”  She was hoping her words would distract him, maybe elicit some kind of sound, and remind him what he had been planning on doing.  But instead he sat back up fully, moved from between her legs, and laid down beside her, shifting his hands so that his fingers intertwined with hers.  

“Hey,” he whispered.

Jemma shut her eyes and felt a tear slip down her cheek and, _god dammit, why now?  Why here?_  “No, no!” She opened her eyes and forced a smile.  “Go back to what you were doing.  I liked that.  Please.”

He released one of her hands and cupped her cheek.  “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I’m fine.  I’m sorry.”

He kissed her forehead.  “Don’t, you’ve got nothing to be sorry for.  I just...god, this is gonna sound weird, but, Jemma, we’ve lived together for over ten years.  I’ve seen you without a shirt on way more than past me would have liked.  I don’t care.  I really don’t, but just talk to me, at least.  I want to make sure that this is okay.  That _you’re_ okay.”

“Of course, I’m fucking okay, Fitz!  You’re the one who won’t go down on my if I don’t show you my tits first!”

Surprised by nearly hysterical shrillness of her voice, she burst into tears, bringing her hand to her face.  “I’m sorry, Fitz,” she sobbed, as he pulled her into his chest.  “I’m so, so sorry.”

He held her tight against him, kissing her hair and telling her it was okay.  For several minutes, they laid, there completely intertwined.

“I’m sorry,” she eventually repeated.  “I didn’t think this through.”  She let out a tearful laugh.  “I was really looking forward to having sex with you.”

Fitz gave her a tight squeeze.  “You know you can always tell me anything, right?”

She ran a hand up and down his arm.  “I was really hoping to get laid tonight.”

Fitz laughed.  “Are we really pretending we’re twenty again, and you avoid talking about what’s really bothering you by talking about your sex life instead?  Because I don’t think that will work as well when I’m your sex life.”

Jemma snorted into his shoulder.  “No, I suppose not.”  She sighed.  “So...you already know what I look like without my shirt on?”

She could practically feel Fitz roll his eyes.  “It was _so_ confusing.  ‘Does she want me to look?  Does she want me to turn away?’”

“You’d seen boobs before.”

“In _vastly_ different situations.  And not yours.”

“Aw.”  She kissed his cheek and nuzzled close to him.  “Fitz?”

“Yeah?”

“I still really want to have sex with you.  And I absolutely had underwear that wouldn’t have left a line.  And I know for a fact Mack won’t be back for at least another hour and a half.”

Fitz breathed in deeply, as if considering.  Then he sighed.  “Something’s upsetting you.  I don’t don’t why, but the idea of me seeing you without your shirt seems to be scaring you.  I...Jemma, I’m not going to make you tell me why.  But, I don’t think...I can’t, Jemma.  I won’t take advantage of you like that.”

Jemma nodded.  “Did you think I was beautiful?”

Fitz kissed the top of her head.  “I always think you’re beautiful.”

Jemma smiled.  “When I had my top off, did you think I was beautiful?”

“Well, you in your bra...it’s not any different from a bathing suit, is it?”

“But did you?”

Fitz pulled away from her, bringing his hands to cup her face, and looked her dead in the eye.  “You are always the most beautiful person in the whole world.”

Jemma took a deep breath and sat up, sitting cross-legged beside him.  “I love you, you know,” she said.

He kissed her hand.  “I love you, too.”

She withdrew it and quickly undid the zip at the back of her top and pulled it over her head, sitting there before him in only her bra.

He started for a moment, slowly bringing his eyes from her waist up to her face.  “Is this...when we were...was this Ward?”

“Giyera.”

Fitz nodded slowly and brought a hand to rest on her knee.  

“Did you think I’d think differently of _you_ for it?”

“I do.”  She bit her lip, not even trying to stop the tears dripping from her eyes.  “I can’t do anything, Fitz.  I can’t protect myself and I certainly can’t protect anyone else and no matter what I do, people keep getting hurt.  Because of me.”  She sniffed before breathing slowly out of her mouth.  “I know I’m good looking, Fitz.  But I’m afraid I’ve become a rather terrible person.”

Immediately, he sat up, crossing his legs and looking her in the eye.  “Do you trust my judgement?”

“Absolutely.”

He reached out and took her hand, staring at her as he contemplated the right words.  “You amaze me, Jemma.  You are the bravest, kindest, most magnificent person I know.  You’ve been through so much, more than just about any of us.  And you still love so much and you still have so much hope.  You’re beautiful, and I’ve known that since I met you.  But that’s not why I love you.  And you are the farthest thing from terrible.  You are my life.”

She let out a breathy laugh and smiled.  “I’m not quite sure what I’ve done to deserve you.”  She squeezed his hand.  “I’d really like to go back to kissing you now.”

Fitz smiled and moved towards her.  “I could probably be convinced.”

She brought up her free hand to move to the back of his head.  “Also, you’re wearing too many clothes.”

Fitz laughed, pressing his mouth to hers and pulling her into his lap.  “I can think of a number of things to do before that.”

Jemma moaned into his mouth, but pulled hard on his hair.  “Fitz?  Take off your clothes.”

“Yeah.”


End file.
